fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Imperialistic Beautiful Spirit Blade
Kingdom Imperialistic Beautiful Spirit Blade & Bible Blade Superior Grand Ultimate Millennium Extraterrestrial, Supernatural, Spiritual & Cybernetic Generation DxD Trinity Storm: Awakening of The True Successors & Most Powerful Warriors In Existence is a fan fictional crossover series based on High School DxD and Neon Genesis Evangelion. This is a mega crossover story and anime series. This story takes place in The High School DxD universe, it also takes place after the events of the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. ''Plot'' There are many legends in the universe. they will always have a new generation who will surpass the previous one and make a legacy for themselves. This is the story of the greatest generation of heroes & heroines in all of existence Section 9 Sailor Team *''Serena Tsukino / Neo Sailor Moon'' *''Sakura Tsukino / Neo Sailor Sun'' *''Rhiannon Maaka / Neo Sailor Earth'' *''Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Janelle Coughlan / Neo Sailor Jupiter'' *''Marisol De Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus'' *''Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto '' *''Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Natalie Duskstone / Neo Sailor Nemesis'' *''Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai'' *''Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Angel'' *''Kida Nedkah / Neo Sailor Atlantis'' *''Queen Astarius / Neo Sailor Hyperion'' ''Team Bael'' *''Shinji Bael'' *''Rossweisse'' *''Walburga'' *''Valerie Tepes'' ''Team Gremory'' *''Rias Gremory'' *''Akeno Himejima'' *''Yuto Kiba'' *''Kuroka'' *''Shirone'' ''Angels'' ''God'' *''God From The Bible'' *''Archangel Naruto'' ''Seraphs'' *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Sariel'' *''Raquel'' *''Kizariel'' *''Remiel'' ''Fallen Angels'' ''Grigori'' *''Azazel'' *''Shemazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Raynare'' *''Kalawarner'' *''Mittelt'' *''Medaka Kurokami'' *''Kazuki Shikimori'' *''Armaros'' *''Sahariel'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' ''Devils'' Supreme Ruler *''Lillanne Rose Hinsoma'' Great Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' Dragons ''Supreme King'' *''King Haiku'' *''King Bahamut'' *''Shinji Bael'' ''Great Dragon Council'' *''Dragold'' *''Siverio'' *''Bronzio'' ''True Dragon'' *''Misato Apocalyon'' *''Great Red'' ''Dragon God'' *''Ritsuko Infinitron'' *''Ophis'' ''Heavenly Dragons'' *''Ddraig'' *''Albion'' ''Dragon Kings'' *'Tiamat' *'Yu-Long' *'Fafnir' *'Tannin' *'Vritra' *'Midgardsomr' ''Evil Dragons'' *''Crom Cruach'' *''Grendel'' *''Yamata on Orochi'' ''Mythological Factions'' ''Mount Olympus'' *''Zeus'' *''Poseidon'' *''Hades'' ''Asgard'' *''Odin'' *''Thor'' *''Loki'' ''Hindu'' *''Budda'' ''Aztec'' ''Irish'' ''Celtic'' ''Egyptian'' ''Vampires'' ''Youkai'' *''Yasaka'' *''Kunou'' ''Shinto Gods'' *''Amaterasu'' *''Susanoo'' *''Tsukiyomi'' ''Magicians'' ''Egyptians'' *''Ra'' *''Horus'' ''Other Creatures'' *''666 (Trihexa)'' *''Above'' *''Death'' *''Oblivion'' ''Autobots'' Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots The 9 Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard ''Holy Knights'' ''Loonatics'' ''Sonic Heroes'' ''Soul Society'' Soul King Royal Guard 16 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Soi Fon'' *''Hikaru Takaishimoto'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Kyoraku'' *''Lucy Tsukyomi'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Mayuri Kurotsuchi'' *''Joshiro Ukitake'' *''Yoruichi Shihoin'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Takeru Suzaku Yamamoto'' Juraian Empire / Juraian Royal Family Galaxy Police Devilukean Clan / Devilukean Empire Keyblade Order of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Head Masters Grand Masters Keyblade Masters ''Time Space Administration Bureau'' Human Allies ''Digi Destined'' *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' *''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' *''Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon'' *''Jun Motomiya & Terriermon & Lopmon'' *''Kiyo Yamamotot & Leomon'' *''Dawn Kasasumori & Coronamon & Lunamon'' *''Yagami Kimura & Ogremon'' *''Akane Haruno & Gaomon'' *''Peter Suzakubachi & Dorumon'' *''Brandi Kasasumori & Impmon'' ''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Dan Kuso & Drago'' *''Runo Misaki & Tigrerra'' *''Marucho Marukura & Preyas'' *''Julie Makimoto & Gorem'' *''Shun Kazami & Skyress'' *''Alice Gehabich & Hydranoid'' ''W.I.T.C.H. *''Will Vandom *''Irma Lair'' *''Taranee Cook'' *''Cornelia Hale'' *''Hay Lin'' ''Winx Club'' *''Bloom'' *''Stella'' *''Flora'' *''Musa'' *''Techna'' *''Aisha'' *''Roxy'' ''Justice League'' ''Avengers'' ''Hellfire Royal Family'' ''Notes'' *''Raynare, Kalawarner & Mittelt's backstory has been altered. Rayanre is an Ophanim class Fallen Angel. Kalawarner is an Archangel class Fallen Angel and Mittelt is a Virtue class Fallen Angel. All 3 served Azazel and Medaka.'' *''Medaka Kurokami is one of The First True Fallen Angels. '''She created The '''Dusk Paradise system to increase The Fallen Angels' numbers.'' *''Lillanne von Phoenix is The current Supreme Ruler of The Underworld after The death of her predecessor,' Catherine Rose Hinsoma '''during the Satan Civil War. Lillainne is said to rival or surpass Catherine terms of Power. *''Misato & Ritsuko are leaders of an Anti Terrrorist Organization called S.L.A.Y.E.R. 'They are dedicated to the semblande of peace between The Natural & Supernatural Worlds *''Misato & Ritsuko escaped Third Impact and Instrumentality and traveling to The Dimensional Gap.'' *''Naruto is an Archangel class Angel and The New Leader of The Angels & Heaven. Naruto is also the son of The Bibical God, so he is equally or more powerful than his father. Naruto improved Heaven & The Church during his time as The New God of Heaven & Earth. Naruto wields the absolute strongest of the 13 longinus; True Longinus'' *''Khaos Brigade arethe tru masterminds behind Second Impact, The Angel Wars & The Botched Third Impact.'' *''Misato & Ristuko attacked and killed Yeqon after his failed attempt to kill Shinji.'' *''Khaos Brigade is being lead by Shuken Fujin since Misato & Ritsuko killed Rizevim, Yeqon, Angra Mainyu & Yatagarasu.'' *''Shinji was adopted the Great King ranked Bael clan as the younger brother of Saiaorg Bael'' *''Shinji is a Super Devil and is the son of The successor of King Haiku, King Bahamut. Shinji gets The 10 Commandments Sword as a gift from Naruto to establish peace.'' *''Kazuki Shikimori is the son of Azazel & The partner of The Bronze Dragon God Emperor.'' *''There is a semblance of universal peace between The Natural & Supernatural Worlds because Shinji rejecting Third Impact and restoring the world.'' *''The Soul Society is more involved with The Supernatural World and the Extraterrestiral Galaxies.'' *''The Soul Reaper Captains are more powerful than they were in canon. They're strength surpasses The Espada's might. With theadditions of 3 newdivisions, The 13 Court Guard Squads are now The 16 Court Guard Squads.'' *''The events of Bleach are altered in this story. Tatsuki Arisawa is the Subsitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town. Her Zampkauto is '''Tengoku no Ikari'' **''Bankai: Koukjo Tengoku on Ikari Ryujin Kageyoushi'' *''Tatsuki was trained by Ichigo to be a effective Soul Reaper. Tatsuki is a master of Kido, Hakudo, Hoho and Zanjutsu.'' *''Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Fabium, Grayfia, Katerea & Rougun are all Super Devils in this story. they possess their true forms and their full power forms. They are much more powerful than The Espadas.'' *''The Sour Reaper Captains are much more powerful than they were in canon. Their power even surpasses The Espadas and The Stermritters. The Soul Reaper Captains are slightly overpowered.'' *''Ichigo is the captain of squad 5 and one of the oldest & most powerful Soul Reapers in the 13 Court Guard Squad history. Ichigo is of the original members of The Original 13 Court Guard Squads. Ichigo is a grandmaster at Kido, along with Hakudo, Zanjutsu and Hoho. Ichigo wields The dual Zangetsu in this story.'' *''This is a crossover with Naruto, Bleach, To Love-Ru!, Tenchi Muyo!, Looney Tunes Zero, Kingdom Hearts, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Loonatics Unleashed, Transformers, Mobile Suit Gundam Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! '5d's, Digimon, Bakugan, Sekirei, Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies, Sword Art Online, Sonic The Hedgehog, Jackie Chan Adventures, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Ghost in The Shell, Maburaho, Final Fanatsy, Princess Resurrection, W.I.T.C.H., Winx Club, Medaka Box, Akame ga Kill! and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.'' Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Loonatics Unleashed Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Guyver Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Sekirei Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Akame ga Kill! Fan Fictions Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Fan Fictions Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Bible Blade Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions